finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Aeon (Final Fantasy X)
Aeon là những quái vật được triệu hồi bởi summoner trong Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2 (tuy nhiên trong FFX-2 chúng không được triệu hồi bởi summoners). Các summoners nhận được Aeons nhờ việc vượt qua các Cloister of Trials ở mỗi ngôi đền khác nhau trên khắp Spira. Khác với các quái vật triệu hồi từ các series Final Fantasy trước đó là chúng có thể được điều khiển như một nhân vật và các Aeons này chỉ có thể được triệu hồi bởi Yuna. Nguồn gốc Aeons có nhiệm vụ thực hiện những giấc mơ của Fayth. Các Fayth có thể giao tiếp với summoners trong Chamber of the Fayth và thiết lập 1 mối liên kết tinh thần giữa Fayth và Summoners. Fayth xuất hiện khi summoners triệu hồi dưới hình dạng là 1 Aeon. Hầu hết các Aeons đều có 1 số điểm tương đồng với đặc tính của Fayth. Vì vậy khi các linh hồn được niêm phong trong bức tượng Fayth không còn thì Aeons đó cũng không còn(điều này giải thích vì sao Final Aeons không còn) Danh sách các Aeons Chỉ có 5 Aeons được thu phục theo câu chuyện của game còn 3 Aeons còn lại người chơi phải tìm kiếm và xem như đó là 1 nhiệm vụ phụ của game Các Aeons theo Story (In order of appearance) Valefor Aeon ở Besaid. Valefor là Fayth của 1 cô gái nhỏ ở Besaid. Cô có khả năng tránh né và tốc độ cao nhưng sức mạnh tấn công chỉ ở mức trung bình. Đặc tính của cô không bị ảnh hưởng bởi các đặc tính khác (ví dụ như: băng,lửa,sét...còn Valefor thuộc đặc tính wind nên không ảnh hưởng và có thể tác động đến mọi đặc tính khác). Cô có khả năng làm chậm lượt của đối thủ bởi tuyệt chiêu Sonic Wings và cô là Aeons duy nhất trong game có 2 Overdrives đó là Blast Enegry và Enegry Ray. Dù Enegry Ray được cho rằng mạnh hơn Enegry Blast nhưng cả hai đều tấn công đối phương và cho 1 lượng damage khá tương đồng. Enegry Blast có được bằng cách nói chuyện với 1 cô gái và 1 con chó ở trong làng Besaid. Để tăng khả năng sát thương vượt qua mức tấn công bình thường là 9999 lên 99999 Yuna phải kiếm được Nirvana khi đó Valefor có thể tấn công mạnh hơn. Trên thực tế Valefor là Aeon bay nên những quái vật tấn công ở dưới đất không thể chạm vào(ví dụ như Demonolith của Omega Ruins). Vì vậy triệu hồi Valefor trong một cuộc chiến chống lại những quái vật như vậy làm cho một cuộc chiến sẽ trở nên vô cùng dễ dàng. Ifrit Ifrit là 1 Aeon mang thuộc tính lửa nằm ở đền Kilika, Ifrit là Aeon thứ hai một summoner phải có trong cuộc hành hương của họ. Fayth của Ifrit là một người lính trong đội quân Crusader. Tuy chuyên sử dụng lửa nhưng với đòn Meteor Strike có thể tấn công mọi quái vật dù có trạng thái Protect. Overdrive của Ifrit là Hellfire mà trong đó Fire Ifrit ném quả cầu lửa dữ dội lúc kẻ thù, và kết thúc bằng cách ném một tảng đá vào kẻ thù gây ra 1 vụ nổ lớn. Ifrit có khả năng phòng vệ rất cao tuy nhiên sức tấn công và HP lại khá thấp. Là một Aeon lửa nên Ifrit có thể tự trị thương, phục hồi HP cho chính mình bằng cách dùng phép thuật lửa tự tấn công mình. Để Ifrit có thể có sức tấn công mạnh hơn thì Wakka cần phải có được World Champion lúc ấy Ifrit sẽ tấn công vượt 9999. Ixion Nằm ở Djose Temple, Ixion là Aeon sấm sét. Ixion như là một con kì lân với một sừng khổng lồ có hình dạng như một cái móc lớn. Nó có khả năng phép thuật và phòng thủ phép thủ cao. Nó sử dụng Aerospark tấn công để giải quyết thiệt hại và hóa giải các tình trạng có lợi của đối thủ (như haster,regen v..v..). Và Overdrive là Thor's Hammer tấn công bằng 1 lưới điện và đẩy nó vào đối thủ. Ixion có thể chữa lành bằng cách sử dụng sét tấn công chính nó. Ixion của Fayth là một người đàn ông trong trang phục của một thủy thủ, và để Ixion tấn công mạnh hơn, thì Kimahri phải nâng cấp Spirit Lance (vũ khí cuối của anh). Shiva Nữ hoàng băng giá Shiva xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy X như 1 Aeon của Macalania Temple. Fayth của cô ấy là một tu nữ người Macalania. Shiva có khả năng tránh né và tốc độ cao. Đòn tấn công Heavenly Strike của cô cũng có thể tác động đến mọi đối phương và làm chậm lượt tấn công của kẻ thù như Valefor. Overdrive là Diamond Dust tấn công bằng cách đóng băng toàn bộ khu vực của đối thủ và với 1 búng tay của cô để kích hoạt phá hủy mọi thứ. Shiva là đối thủ tốt để đối đầu với Bahamut nếu có thêm haste thì tốc độ của cô sẽ càng tăng nhanh hơn. Không giống như Bahamut cô có thể tự chữa lành vết thương bằng phép thuật của chính mình. Shiva có thể tấn công vượt 9999 nếu nâng cấp tối đa vũ khí Onion Knight của Lulu Bahamut Là Aeon cuối cùng theo cốt truyện Bevelle là nơi Fayth của Bahamut - một cậu bé - trú ngụ, dường như bằng tuổi với Fayth của Valefor. Trong Final Fantasy X, Bahamut của Fayth là đại diện cho các Fayth khác, và giao tiếp với Tidus và Yuna. Bahamut được coi là mạnh nhất trong các Aeons theo cốt truyện, mặc dù không phải là nhanh nhất nhưng với đòn tấn công Impulse mạnh mẽ của mình, và Overdrive Megaflare có thể là nỗi khiếp sợ của kẻ thù. Bahamut tự động có khả năng break damage limit (đánh vượt 9999). Các Aeons phụ không theo story The optional Aeons must be sought out outside of the main story. Yojimbo Xuất thân từ một đền thờ Yevon, Fayth của Yojimbo (Kanji là 用心棒 - Dụng Tâm Bổng) - một Crusader cùng con chó của mình - hiện ở trong Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Để có được Yojimbo, đầu tiên người chơi phải đánh bại Yojimbo được triệu hồi bởi Lady Ginnem, sau đó thương lượng với Fayth của Yojimbo một số tiền lớn, thường vượt quá 200,000 Gil. Lulu nói với Tidus rằng Yojimbo đã bị đánh cắp ở một ngôi đền bởi vì người ta (có thể là người Al Bhed) không muốn summoners hy sinh bản thân khi triệu hồi Final Aeon. Yojimbo là một Aeon độc đáo với các đòn tấn công chủ yếu là mang tính ngẫu nhiên, và được thực hiện bằng cách cho ông ta Gil. Phải trả ít nhất 1 Gil để Yojimbo hành động. Số tiền càng lớn thì các đòn tấn công càng mạnh và càng được sử dụng thường xuyên, trả một số tiền lớn cũng làm cho các đòn tấn công mạnh dễ xuất hiện hơn. Khi được Gil, ông sẽ sử dụng một trong bốn đòn tấn công; Daigoro, Kozuka, Wakizashi hay Zanmato. *Daigoro, Kozuka gây sát thương cho 1 đối thủ *Wakizashi gây sát thương cho 1 hoặc nhiều đối thủ và Zanmato tiêu diệt ngay lập tức bất cứ kẻ thù nào, ngay cả trùm và những con trùm siêu cấp. *Yojimbo không có Overdrive, cơ hội thực hiện Zanmato tăng lên khi thanh Overdrive đầy. Để Yojimbo có khả năng Break Damage Limit yêu cầu Masamune của Auron phải được nâng cấp với Mars Crest Anima Anima có thể thu thập được sau khi đã có được Airship tìm thấy khu vực Baaj Temple để có thể lấy Anima thì phải lấy được hết các Treasures mà phải dùng Destruction sphere trong tất cả sáu Cloisters. Anima có thể tìm thấy trong Baaj Temple của các Fayth. Fayth của Anima là mẹ của Seymour Guado, người được Yunalesca biến thành một Fayth để Seymour có thể trở thành một summoner mạnh mẽ và được tôn trọng. Tuy nhiên điều này đã khiến cho Seymour trở thành 1 người thèm khát quyền lực và mong chi phối được sin. Anima cho phép Yuna triệu hồi mình với hy vọng rằng cô có thể ngừng được dã tâm của Seymour. Khi chiến đấu bên trong Sin cô nói: "Tôi muốn chuộc lỗi." Tương tự, nếu cô ấy được triệu tập trong cuộc chiến chống lại Seymour Omnis, Seymour sẽ nói rằng "Thế cũng được". Trong trận chiến, Anima là vô cùng mạnh mẽ. Pain là đòn tấn công đặc biệt của cô thiệt hại cao cho đối thủ và có thể ngay lập tức đánh bại mọi kẻ thù không miễn dịch với phép Death. Overdrive của cô, Oblivion, cũng có cơ hội gây chết tức thì và có thể gây thiệt hại cho mọi kẻ thù. Với phiên bản quốc tế, Oblivion có thể gây ra 16 hits thiệt hại thay vì chỉ 1, giống như trong các phiên bản của Nhật Bản. The Magus Sisters Là các Aeons cuối cùng trong trò chơi.Chỉ có thể thu được một khi người chơi đã nhận được tất cả các Aeons khác, Blossom Crown và Scepter flower là những item dùng để lấy được Maguc sisters. The Magus Sisters' Fayth can then be approached in the Remiem Temple. Magus Sisters được đặt tên như vậy bởi vì chúng bao gồm ba chị em - Cindy bọ cánh cam, Sandy bọ ngựa và Mindy ong. Họ giỏi về các lĩnh vực khác nhau với Cindy xuất sắc White Magic, Mindy Black Magic, trong khi Sandy là tốt nhất tại các cuộc tấn công vật lý và hỗ trợ White Magic. Có điều thú vị cần lưu ý là Cindy là một trong những người biết Ultima, và Mindy là người có một trong các đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ nhất trong trò chơi với Passado, đòn tấn công đặc biệt của mình tới 15 hits. Cindy cũng có đòn tấn công đặc biệt thiệt hại được gọi là Camisade, và đòn tấn công đặc biệt của Sandy là được gọi là Razzia Khác với các Aeons bình thường.Người chơi chỉ có thể chỉ "đề nghị" những gì họ nên làm gì chứ không điều khiển trực tiếp, which could result in them doing anything, including having a rest, or casting Cure on another sister in dire need of Curaga. However, the Sisters are still very powerful, as they can deal high damage from the beginning. Để thực hiện Overdrive của họ, các thành OD của Sister phải đầy đủ, và chọn câu Combine powers để tấn công với đòn Delta Attack gây thiệt hại cho mọi kẻ thù với 6 hit trong mọi phiên bản. Magus Sisters được đặt tên tương tự bosses trong Final Fantasy IV. Final Aeon Final Aeon không phải là một Aeon cụ thể, thay vào đó, đối với một summoner đã hoàn thành chuyến hành hương của mình, là duy nhất. Vào cuối chặng hành hương, summoner sẽ gặp Yunalesca và bà sẽ biến một trong những Guardian của summoner thành Fayth để sử dụng trong Final Summoning. Sử dụng Aeon Không giống như trong trò chơi Final Fantasy trước đây, Aeon trong Final Fantasy X là một quái vật được triệu tập, tấn công, và biến mất, có khả năng kiểm soát trực tiếp trên các quái vật được triệu tập và điều khiển chúng như một nhân vật. Sau khi Yuna triệu tập Aeon các nhân vật khác rút lui khỏi chiến trường ta có thể điều khiển được Aeon như các nhân vật khác(với các trường hợp ngoại lệ của Yojimbo và Magus Sisters thì khác). Họ cũng có thể dùng các khả năng Boost và Shield từ Menu 2. Boost tăng thiệt hại một Aeon nhận được, nhưng làm tăng đáng kể tốc độ mà thanh Overdrive đầy lên. Shield giảm cả thiệt nhưng nhận được Overdrive giảm. Cần lưu ý rằng khi một Aeon được sử dụng chống lại Seymour Flux hoặc Seymour Natus, họ sẽ chỉ có một lượt để tấn công trước khi Seymour sử dụng một đòn tấn công đặc biệt gọi là để tiêu diệt các Aeon. Overdrives Aeons, giống như các nhân vật người chơi, có Overdrives riêng và tuyệt chiêu riêng (với ngoại lệ của Yojimbo). Overdrive của họ có thể được làm đầy bằng cách cho và nhận thiệt hại trong trận chiến, hoặc tránh một cuộc tấn công. Các Gauge Overdrive cũng có thể được lấp đầy khi Yuna sử dụng Grand Summoning Overdrive của cô. Sau khi Aeons tương ứng được triệu hồi và sử dụng với Grand summoning thì đươc trả về Overdrive mà trước đó nó có được trước khi Summoning Grand. Có nghĩa là nếu dung Summoning Grand 1 Aeon có thể sử dụng Overdrive 2 lần liên tiếp. When an Aeon is defeated, however, the gauge is reset to zero. Trong khi Yojimbo thiếu một Overdrive, lưu giữ Overdrive sẽ làm tăng xác suất của ông sử dụng Zanmato. Tăng sức mạnh của Aeons Có thể tăng sức mạnh của Aeons bằng các sphere nhờ vào item Aeon Soul lấy được từ Belgemine ở lần thứ ba Yuna đấu với cô ta. Aeon có thể học được hầu hết các kĩ năng sẵn có giống người chơi. Ví dụ, Ixion có thể tìm hiểu đòn Break bằng cách sử dụng 2 Dark Matter. Chỉ Yojimbo và Magus Sisters không thể nhận được khả năng theo cách này. Các Aeon bóng tối Mạnh hơn các Aeons và là những Aeons xuất hiện trong phiên bản quốc tế của Final Fantasy X như là 1 nhiệm vụ phụ để thử thách người chơi. Lấy cốt truyện là những summoners khác truy đuổi nhóm của Yuna vì họ giết Seymour. Ngoài ra Dark Aeon còn xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy X-2 nhưng yếu hơn và có vai trò khác. Enemies Từ nguyên học Từ aeon nghĩa là "lâu dài", "mãi mãi" hay "vĩnh hằng". Trong chủ nghĩa Gnostic, nó cũng dùng để chỉ hiện thân phi vật chất của thần thánh. Thông tin bên lề *Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, và Bahamut đều xuất hiện trong bộ phim do fanmade là Dead Fantasy. Trong tập phim thứ tư, Yuna triệu tập họ để chiến đấu chống lại phân thân Kasumi, nhưng đều bị đánh bại. *Valefor và Bahamut là những Aeons trong cốt truyện mà không có một yếu tố cụ thể, mặc dù họ có thể sử tất cả các phép thuật nguyên tố. *Nước là yếu tố duy nhất mà không có một Aeon. *Bahamut và Ifrit là 2 Aeon theo cốt truyện duy nhất có thể phá trạng thái Protect. *Yojimbo là Aeon duy nhất không có đền thờ, cũng là Aeon duy nhất bạn phải chiến đấu để dành được. *Shiva mang hình dạng gần giống nhất với Fayth của cô hơn bất kỳ Aeon nào khác, không bao gồm màu da xanh của cô. Xem thêm *Dark Aeon *List of Summons de:Bestia (FFX) pl:Aeon (Final Fantasy X) Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Aeon